Gangsta Gangsta my way
by amethyst20003
Summary: This is how this episode of Degrassi would have gone if I would have written it. Hope u like it. Oh and if you are not into luvey duvey types of fics don't read it. Oh and no flames
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did  
  
This is how I would have made the Episode "Gangsta Gangsta" go.  
  
I wouldn't change anything up till the scene where Emma and Sean are arguing and this is where my version begins. Oh yeah and here is a note. If you don't like luvey duvey stuff I would advise you not to read this.  
  
Emma: See you in class. (He keeps walking) Emma: Fine, be like that. Sean: Like what? Emma: Sulky. Sean: You're so uptight. You never want to do anything. Not with me. Emma: I just spent my entire lunch period with you. Sean: Yeah, cleaning the ravine. Emma: Well, sorry that I care about stupid environmental stuff. Sean: Yeah, but that's all you care about. Emma Nelson, environmental crusader, a babysitter, a nurse!  
  
Emma: Snake has cancer, Sean  
  
Sean: Yeah, I heard!  
  
(Note: Here are where my changes come in)  
  
Emma grabbed Sean and threw him against the wall  
  
Sean: Emma what are you doing?  
  
Emma: Look Sean we need to calm down you as much as I do, before we do something we will both regret later.  
  
Sean: Yeah I'm sorry  
  
Emma: Me too, look tonight we will do whatever you want tonight. I'll get my mom to watch Jack tonight since she is coming home early so she can watch Jack. So tonight I am all yours all right .  
  
Sean: Ok, then I'll walk you home.  
  
Emma: So I'll see you later.  
  
Sean: Yeah 


	2. Part 2

I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did.  
  
Here is more  
  
I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did. Here is more Emma kissed Sean on the cheek and walked to her next class. Sean had about 15 minutes before class started so he raced home and grabbed some stuff for his date with Emma and threw the stuff in his locker and then headed for shop class. Then after class Jay came up to him.  
  
Jay: You know the cut back system.   
  
Sean: Yeah Jay: Well I have been working on a scheme to get it.   
  
Sean: Well good for you I can't go.   
  
Jay: Why your boss won't let you.   
  
Sean: She isn't my boss she is my girlfriend.   
  
Jay: Yeah your perfect prissy princess of a girlfriend.   
  
Sean: Look Jay I'm cool with you but one thing I don't like is you insulting Emma.   
  
Jay: Well sorrrry for insulting her.   
  
Sean: Yeah look I'll see you later.   
  
Sean walked out of shop class and headed for Emma's locker he was going to meet her there.  
  
I know it was short but I'll try and do better. 


	3. Part 3

I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did. Here is more 

Emma: Hey we only have to make a quick stop at my house then we can do whatever you want.

Sean: All right

They walked to Emma's house and when they got there Sean waited outside while Emma dropped her stuff in her room. When she was about to walk out she found her mom coming down from Jack's room.

Emma: Mom I'm going out with Sean I'll be back at 10

Spike: All right Emma have fun

So Emma grabbed a sweated and walked outside.

Emma: So where are we going?

Sean: It's a surprise.

Sean grabbed Emma's hand and led her to where they were going. When they were getting close Sean put his hands over Emma's eyes so she would be surprised.

Emma [laughing]: Sean what are you doing?

Sean: Making you surprised

Sean led her to the ravine where their picnic was set up. He had asked to go the washroom during his last class and snuck out to the ravine to set it up. When Sean removed his hands from Emma's eyes and she saw the picnic she gasped.

Emma: Oh my god Sean this is perfect.

She kissed his softly on the lips as she sat down on the blanket.

Sean: I am just glad I finally get to spend some time with you without any interruptions.

Emma: Sorry it's just Snake hasn't had time to baby sit Jack and my mom had to work over-time because Snake was feeling so lousy so the only person left to take care of the baby was me.

Sean: So now what should we do.

Emma: What do you mean?

Sean: Do you wanna eat or what do you want to do.

Emma grabbed an apple and took a bit out of it and then said

Emma: How about we continue where we left off this afternoon.

Sean: Why Ms. Nelson are you suggesting that I would do such a thing.

Emma: Why yes Mr. Cameron I believe I am

Sorry this is all I have done. I will try and write more soon.

No flames please


End file.
